


Behind the Screen

by onlyhoseok



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhoseok/pseuds/onlyhoseok
Summary: in a world where minhyuk and hyungwon are gamers who posts contents on youtube





	Behind the Screen

"And that, folks, is how you play Overwatch."

Changkyun snorts into the mic as he took off his headset. "You clearly know I'm bad at this game so it's _obvious_ you'll win."

Minhyuk gapes dramatically as he places his hand on his chest. "Excuse me! You could've at least _tried_!"

Changkyun rolls his eyes and lean towards the camera, staring intently at the lens. "He forced me to play it with him as an exchange with buying me lunch so that he can look  _"cool"_ playing it."

Minhyuk shoves the younger out of the frame, followed by a loud laughter coming from him. Minhyuk glares at him for a second before looking back at the camera. "That's a total lie, psh. Anyway, that's it for today! Don't forget to like and subscribe! And comment down below if I should collab with this asshead again or recommend me more games to play!"

"Or recommend him any other gamers that can collab with his noisy ass!" Changkyun shouts from the background, deciding not to go back to the frame again.

"Goodbye guys! Stay tuned for more quality content!"

"More like lame as—"

 

And the video ends with a black screen. Minhyuk pats himself on the back for his own hardwork before posting it on Youtube. He then proceeds to tweet it out like he usually does.

 

 

**@minplays:** New video is out!! Check it out bc i know you guys want to (´・ω・｀) also features a certain someone and this video just proves how good i am at games 

 **@dailykyun:** @minplays excuse me i have no choice but to play with you idiot

 **@minplays:** @dailykyun where's the respect smh

 

 **@MINPUPPY:** @minplays YESS THANK YOUU I LOVE YOU

 **@pupslover:** @minplays omg its another collab with changkyun brb gonna watch

 **@gwangjukyun:** @minplays @dailykyun HAHAHA I LOVE THEIR FRIENDSHIP MINHYUK YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN GOOD AT GAMES THAT'S WHY YOU'RE CALLED A GAMER 

 **@minkyun_boi:** @minplays @dailykyun why do i stan dorks

 **@MINWON:** @minplays i love your lets plays !! i hope you can collab with @won_games !! it would be the best thing ever !!

 

 

" _Won_.. _games_...?" the unfamiliar words drawls out from his lips as he reads the comment again, before turning around his moving chair to look at his roommate. "Hey, Kyun, do you by any chance know a gamer called  _WonGames_?"

Changkyun looks up from his phone and raise a brow at the older. "I heard of him before but never really watched any of his videos. Why?"

Minhyuk shrugs as he shows Changkyun the comment. "I don't know, someone asked me to collab with him. Saying that it would be fun."

Changkyun squints his eyes as he leans closer, snatching the phone away from the owner. He presses on the username and scrolls through the stranger's account, before passing it back to Minhyuk.

"He does remixes too," Changkyun states as he goes back to his phone.

"What? You said you've never watched his videos."

"I never said I did," Changkyun replies. "It's his most recent tweet."

Minhyuk raises his brows and looks at his phone. Indeed it was his latest tweet. Out of curiosity, Minhyuk put on his earphones and clicks on the link attached to the tweet.

"Damn, he's good," Minhyuk comments, catching the younger's attention again. "Wanna hear it?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **@MINWON:**  @minplays i love your lets plays !! i hope you can collab with @won_games !! it would be the best thing ever !!

 

Hyungwon's eyes hovers on the comment for almost a whole minute. It was one of the only things that caught his attention from his notifications. 

_MinPlays? Isn't he one of the most talked gamer in Korea? Or maybe even worldwide?_

"What'cha lookin at, Won?"

Hyungwon turns to the door to reveal his shorter but older friend walking into the room.

"Just a comment saying I should collab with someone."

Kihyun jumps onto the other side of the younger's bed and shuffles closer to look at the tweet. "And who's that?"

" _MinPlays_."

Kihyun immediately grins as he backs away. "Never thought someone would recommend you to a well-known gamer."

Hyungwon rolls his eyes. "It's not as if I don't have almost the same amount of subscribers this dude has," Hyungwon says, voice laced with sarcasm.

"Come on, Won. You act as if it's the first time someone recommend you to a new gamer."

"It's definitely not my first time, but it's definitely the first time I got a lot of tweets and dms asking me to collab with another gamer," he says, scrolling through his notification to see some other asking the same thing. 

"There's no harm in trying to collab with him," Kihyun grins, making the younger looks at him suspiciously but shrugs it.

He's right, for once. There's no harm in trying.

 

\-----

 

**minplays**

Hello! I'm MinPlays on youtube but you can call me Minhyuk and I make videos of me playing games(duhh) and some people recommended you so I was wondering if you wanna collab sometimes ..?

 

\-----

 

Minhyuk waits for the latter's reply impatiently as he stares at his phone. He hoped it wasn't too formal and definitely is the definition of normal. Sure he don't know who the latter was but he heard a few of his remixes and watch a couple videos of his. Despite the fact that he got plenty of dms asking him to collab with _WonGames,_ it took him over two days to finally dm and asks the latter. But of course before he dmed, he follows the latter first. 

And that definitely made his notifications run wild. Especially the fact that the other followed him back. And replied to his dm at the same time.

 

\-----

 

**won_games**

Hello Minhyuk! I'm Hyungwon from WonGames on Youtube! Yeah, I also got a huuge amount of tweets and dms asking me to collab with you so idk i'm down for a collab :)

 

\-----

 

Hyungwon made sure he didn't sound desperate nor weird. He was definitely being himself, only a little more formal to match Minhyuk's vibe. Or at least the _tone_ he was using. His phone starts vibrating continuously so he switches it on to see what's going on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **@MINWON:** OHMYGOD GUYS HYUNGWON AND MINHYUK ARE FOLLOWING EACH OTHER NOW ARE THEY FINALLY GONNA MAKE A COLLAB? @won_games @minplays

 **@gwangjukyun:** @won_games @minplays ARE FOLLOWING EACH OTHER FUFKD QUALITY CONTENTS ARE COMING OUR WAY

 **@frogpuppy:** once @won_games and @minplays made a collab, it's over for y'all

 **@94won:** i hope @won_games and @minplays make a collab and play Overwatch together ksjksjs it would be the best thing ever 

 **@chaeone:** @94won @won_games @minplays omg yes they won't stop fighting for days KDJKD

 

 

Minhyuk reads all the tweets amusingly as he scrolls down his notification. It was until Hyungwon texted him again, absolutely forgetting about the text the other sent earlier.

 

\-----

 

**won_games**

when would you like to collab?

**minplays**

slr !!

anytime tbh i'm not too busy at the moment. oh but maybe we should like meet each other before completely collabing ?? you get what i mean? 

**won_games**

yeah totally!

i don't have anything tomorrow so we can meet up for a bit

**minplays**

i'm cool with that

but like... where do you live lmao

i don't wanna take a train just to meet someone I've never met before ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**won_games**

right

i forgot about that

i'm currently living in Seoul wbu

**minplay**

what a coincidence (╯°□°）╯

i'm also in Seoul !!!

then that means how about the coffee shop near the train station? i'll send you the adress

**won_games**

that's not too far from my place

okay see you at noon tomorrow!!

 

\-----

 

Hyungwon didn't know if it was a good ideo to meet someone he just talked to a few minutes ago. He's not really a stranger but they've never met before.

"Looks like I'll be meeting this MinPlays guy tomorrow."

Kihyun's head turns towards his friend as his eyes widen. "Finally! I can't believe it took you two days!"

Hyungwon rolls his eyes as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Shut up, Ki. I literally just met him."

"But he's well-known! And so are you!"

Hyungwon examines Kihyun features before finally asking, "You know him, don't you?"

Kihyun raise his brow as he shrugs. "Psh, no way. I never collabed with him before," he says before shoving a whole sandwich into his mouth.

Hyungwon groans. "Why didn't you tell me you know him?! That's why you were grinning when I told you the entire thing."

"I don't know, I just find it cute how his and your fans are asking you two to collab. Where are you two meeting anyways?" the shorter changes the subject. Hyungwon shows him the adress and nods slowly. "He may seem dumb but he's smart enough to choose a spot where there are rarely anyone there."

Not that the cafe they were going sucks, it's just underrated. And even though it was near the train station, it was hidden behind bigger stores and shops. Though, that's where a lot of famous people and artists usually go whenever they don't wanna be seen by fans, and it's pretty helpful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**@won_games:** i'm actually leaving the house for once

 

 **@djwon:** @won_games omg visual

 **@94chae:** @won_games YOU LOOK SO GOOD I LOVE YOU ENJOY YOUR DAY

 **@wongamesfan:** @won_games the caption hahahha have a fun day hyungwon !! ^^

 

 

 

 

**@minplays:** a refreshing day and a refreshing weather（＾O＾）

 

 **@pupslover:** @minplays lee minhyuk is a whole visual

 **@minhyuksdoing:** @minplays you look so soft aWWW IM SOFT

 **@gwangjukyun:**  @minplays i don't know which one is prettier. the cherry blossoms or the man himself

 

 

 

 **@MINWON:** omg guys i think i just saw hyungwon and minhyuk together ?????

 **@onehyung:** @MINWON tell me you're joking omg

 **@MINWON:** @onehyung I SWEAR THEY WERE WEARING THE EXACT SAME CLOTHES THEY POSTED ON TWT EARLIER IM SCREAMING

 


End file.
